


No Distance Can Keep Me Away From You

by Sheilomae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha!Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bickering, Chanyeol is a shameless flirt, Chatfic but also normal fanfiction, Flirty, Fluff, Gamers, HunHan and u dont even have to squint that much, Kaisoo if u squint, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Omega!Baekhyun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, cursing, multistan can be hard but also fun, no beta we die like men, shameless kpop artist name droppin, there will be smut dont worry, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheilomae/pseuds/Sheilomae
Summary: Falling in love through the internet is not the typical thing to happen. But thats how destiny decided to work for Baekhyun. He never thought he would find his mate through online videogames.[Currently on Hiatus]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fanfiction!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! There wont be much slowburn, because I cant wait to get down and dirty for them, but there will be timeskips. So be aware. I will also apply triggerwarnings when needed.
> 
> The first chapter includes alot of cursing, because thats how Overwatch is sadly.
> 
> I am not a native speaker so sorry in advance.

It was the summer of 2017 when they met for the first time.

Baekhyun was casually playing some competitive after he finished his last exams, and now waited to start his life at university. The omega usually never had a lot of problems online because he was more of the quiet sort. As usual he greeted his teammates when the game finally started and picked Widowmaker, his main – a normal pick for the map, he was playing on. They won the first point quiet easily but as it was normal for the game, the first people on the enemy team started to spam in the chat that their Widowmaker, Baekhyun in that case, was cheating. Kind of a compliment, wasn’t it? No. Of course some of his teammates were like no, while their tank was siding with the enemy, probably someone who loved to annoy the hell out of other people.

What Baekhyun didn’t expect was, that his name got called by said tank in the voice chat: “Oi Beehyunnie, you can turn of your hacks, we don’t need no cheater in our Team to win this.”, Baekhyun kept quiet at first, and as he didn’t answered the tank kept on nagging him on how bad he was that he had to cheat, and that he was nothing but a sore looser who had to take the fun from other people. Usually, those words shouldn’t hurt, because it was just some stranger on the internet, but it hurted. Baekhyun was always very sensitive, especially when being called a looser. So he decided to speak up. He doesn’t know if it will help but he just want to clarify things. “I am not cheating…”, he said quietly and added “if I would, they would’ve never got the first point that fast. So please stop annoying me.”

It was quiet for around a minute when said tank finally decided to speak up again. “Could also mean that your aimbot is as shit as you are. Got a small dick to compensate for? Or is it because you’re just some omega cunt trying to find someone to fuck via internet, because you’re probably ugly like shit and no one wants to fuck or mate you so you try to compensate with the illusion of skill? Ha, you’re such an ugly little bitch.”   
Okay. That was enough for Baekhyun, right as he wanted to leave voice chat though, another voice spoke up in team chat. He sounded deep and timber. “Well calm down you asshole. I think the only person here trying to compensate for something is you, because lets be fair, who is as stupid as you, trying to charge into five people, on your own, when you know that they have a Reaper who melts you within seconds? Trying to channel some big dick energy or something?” it was quiet for a second after another unknown voice started to laugh like an hyena. “Get him boy!”, was shouted from that voice and the tank spoke up again. “Oh cute, our Mercy trying to protect someone? Might should heal me you little bitch so I wont die. Do your fucking job or I fucking report you for throwing! You just suck as bad as that Beehyunnie cunt.”, he spitted his words, seemingly salty already.

The timber voice, LoEy, shot right after him. “Well, I could heal you, yes, but I aint as suicidal as you are. Why should I even try to heal an asshole like you, you would die anyway because you suck man. Oh, yes, report me please! Ah! Such pain. No! You will destroy all my hopes and dreams with reporting me online for standing up against a stupid bully like yourself! Your Momma didn’t love you very much, did she?”- “My mother can probably tear you in half you stupid asshole! Lets see if your still that funny when I am gonna fuck your mom properly, like your micropenis dad never did you stupid fucktard!”- “Oh fucking my Mom? Very mature my dear. Did I hit a sore spot? Enjoy the report you asshole.” LoEy said, the smirk could be heared through his voice.

The tank didn’t said anything back, instead he left the voice chat and kept charging in alone, for the reminder of the game, effectively causing Baekhyun’s team to lose. Baekhyun was still too stunned to say anything, or to thank LoEy for standing up for him.

When the game ended with an obvious ‘Defeat’ written in bright red over his screen, Baekhyun closed the game down and just went straight downstairs to grab a snack. What a start for his vacation.

After he got his snack, Baekhyun went back upstairs, still very upset by the words of the tank. What the young omega didn’t expect was to find a friend request by his defender LoEy. He stared at the request for a good five minutes before he decided to click on the accept button.

After he did that, he just opened Tumblr, scrolling through his timeline and smiling or even laughing at some memes or stupid pictures of his favorite idols. He was deep in thought when a sudden sound of his Battle.net app rattled him and he jumped slightly. He clicked on the message he got and it was by no other than LoEy.

**LoEy 12:32**

_Hey, you were really a great Widowmaker, don’t let yourself talked down by an asshole like that tank. I would love to play again with you! You can add me on Discord If you want. :)_

Baekhyun was confused for a second, it was rare for him to encounter nice people on Overwatch. But he responded anyway, couldn’t hurt right?

**Beehyunnie 12:34**

_Uh sure thing! Thank you for standing up for me. I am not used to this kindness in the game... Gonna add you ASAP!_

Baekhyun copied the Discord ID the other sended him and added him there immediately. What could go wrong right?


	2. "I can be a kinky son of a bitch"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Baekhyun really wants to throw Luhan against a wall, also, why was Chanyeol THAT good looking?

Over the span of a few months they became closer and closer. Baekhyun found out that LoEy’s name was actually Chanyeol and that he wanted to become a producer one day, his family was well off, thus he was studying abroad in Florida. Originally the boy was also from Seoul, but he said that studying abroad was always a dream of his’, so his father made it possible. The only thing that Baekhyun didn’t knew was his appearance, but Baekhyun didn’t really care much about it anyway. He was way more intrigued by the others character, because Baekhyun somehow fell in love with his character. Chanyeol was one of the nicest people he ever met, an Alpha who had no shame in crying over cute puppy videos. Also, he might be ashamed of it, but Chanyeol was a huge scaredy cat. There was onetime were he and Chanyeol were talking over discord, and because Chanyeol had this noise cancelling headset he didn’t hear what was happening in the background.  
Anyway, as they were talking, Baekhyun heard a noise through Chanyeols microphone, which the other obviously didn’t noticed. And low and behold, a few seconds later Chanyeol screamed like a little girl. After a few minutes of hectic and heavy breathing from the Alphas side, there was laughing in the background. As it seemed, one of his friends, Sehun, had a key to his flat and decided to prank his friend.

Chanyeol on the other hand learned stuff about Baekhyun too. For example, that the younger wanted to become a teacher for elementary school. Also, that the younger had a thing for photography, and if Chanyeol were honest, he loved the pictures the other showed him of the things he took a photo of when he took walks with his mother. He also noticed that he isn’t as shy as he seems, at least not when the other grew comfortable with one.

They wrote on discord for a few months, but somewhere down the line they exchanged phone numbers, because the omega was whining on how discord was eating up the battery of his phone.

Also, they’re friends group kind of merched. Baekhyun learned that the screeching hyenas name was Jongin. He was an old highschool friend of Chanyeol and they both decided to study together abroad. Same goes for Sehun as well. Even though Baekhyun was scared, he also added two of his friends to their dicordgroup. The first one to join was Luhan, the boy came to South Korea to study and was already a senior, he and Baekhyun met randomly through his childhood friend Minseok. And somehow, even when Baekhyun didn’t know why, the older was kind of fond of him. When Baekhyun wasn’t in the mood to be social, Luhan was the one to drag him out of the house. His mom was glad that her son finally had someone to get him to socialize with others instead of just hanging in front of his computer for twenty-four hours straight.  
Another friend of Baekhyun joined shortly after he got a PC to play games on, it was Kyungsoo. He wasn’t the greatest gamer, but his dry responses to some assholes while they were playing were always great. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo knew each other through kindergarten, and ever since, they were stuck together.

Everything went great, Baekhyun was happy that everybody got along well. Somewhere down the line, Luhan had the great idea to do a face reveal, everybody joined in... even Kyungsoo.

**DeerLulu**   
_Oi my dudeS!!!_   
_I GOT AN GREAT IDEA!!!! EVERYBODY JOIN IN WILL YAA!!!???_

**SatanSoo**   
_Luhan, calm down. Whats up?_

**Kai**   
_Well, good question whassup Lu_

**Beehyunnie**   
_I don’t think I wanna know.. can’t be good, he’s too excited._

  
**Deer Lulu**   
_Oh bitches calm down. Its gonna be great!_   
_Lets do a facereveal! I wanna know how ya’ll look. Especially those who are in the land of endless possibilities!!!_   
_I’ll start_   
_That’s me!!! I know, I look great ;))_

__

  
**Sehunnie**   
_Well, I was wondering why there were so many spams at once_   
_I don’t mind. Luhan looking cute af tho_

__

**Kai**   
_Ofc Sehun is dropping a selfie too. Lookin’ like a freakin model again. I’ll do better tho ;)_

__

**LoEy** _  
Well. Ya’ll look like freakin’ catfishs’ mates  
_

__

**Kai**   
_everyone rocking normal hair, and then Channie drops in with that bubblegum pink. Great dye job tho Sehun. U did great m8!_

**SatanSoo**   
_Gonna agree with loey on that one. Ya’ll looking like catfish_   
_but so do you loey_

__

**DeerLulu**   
_omg_   
_did I die_   
_kyungsoo smiling_   
_what is this madness afnksldfjgklsdj_   
_ilaejiadjoghkogdhoip_   
_M8 u sick?_   
  
**SatanSoo**   
_stfu_   
_I can smile, while I punch you into an wall_   
  
**Kai:**   
_ngl, looking cute af_   
_I stan_   
_I simp_   
_uff aggressive but I like_   
  
**Sehunnie**   
_yup he does_   
_Jongin smiling like an idiot_   
_keep it in ya pants u kinky bitch_   
  
**DeerLulu**   
_where the fuck is Baek tho_   
_boi don’t be shy_   
_when soo can post a picture_   
_u can do that tooooooooooooo_   
_shy bean_

**Beehyunnie:**   
_aijsgksdgAOSKGLSD_   
_SJKFAKLSGJAK_   
_chill_   
_jesus_   
_unlike u bitch I don’t take selfies on a daily basis_   
_gimme a sec_   
_I’m grocery shopping with mom_

  
**SatanSoo:**   
_calm down lulu_   
_when Baekhyun doesn’t want to post a picture its fine_   
_don’t force him jesus_   
  


Baekhyun went on shopping with his mother, and was also mentally preparing himself to take a picture. They all looked like freaking gods. He must’ve blushed cause his mother asked him if he was okay. Baekhyun just nodded but kept scrolling back up to the selca of Chanyeol. How can a man be that nice and looking that fine? Baekhyun doesn’t know.  
On their drive back he scrolled through the chat again, clearly smiling at Jongins behavior. Someone must be really flashed by kyungsoo’s natural korean beauty.

After Baekhyun took the groceries inside with his mother and helped to store them he went up to his room, and started his pc.  
The chat went on and on with Kyungsoo and Luhan bickering, and Sehun teasing Jongin.

**Beehyunnie** _  
_

_There._   
_You happy now lulu?_   
_joining soo in the glasses squad.  
_ _Four-eyes squad unite_

There was no answer for a few minutes, and that made Baekhyun kinda scared that he might’ve shouldn’t done that.

  
**Kai**   
_okay_   
_I cant_   
_jesus_   
_u guys missed the best shit ever_   
  
**LoEy**   
_shut up pls >//>_   
  
**Kai**   
_Channie just choked on his drink_   
_it was hilarious_   
_dsafagthdchgdsbsfhhfghhshs_

**Sehunnie** _  
It was so gooood  
Baek u found urself an fanboy_

**Beehyunnie** _  
DSJFAJKSDG  
stfu_

**LoEy** _  
djdkdgsfcxsh  
Stfu  
  
_ **Deerlulu** _  
oh someone fell in love huh?  
ADORABLE!  
Be careful with Baekhyuns virgin ass, he sensitive  
but who knows  
I bet baek is a kinky lil bitch_

**Beehyunnie:** _  
LUHAN  
SHUT THE FUCK UP WILL YOU_

**Deerlulu** _  
no._

**Beehyunnie** _  
ok. Bye.  
  
_

Baekhyun was a blushing mess. There’s no way someone as good looking as Chanyeol would choke on his drink just because of a selca Baekhyun posted. He closed down discord and decided to study to get his mind off of things, but it seemed his kakaotalk wasn’t on his side. Baekhyun got a message from Chanyeol and he wasn’t sure, if he should click on it.  
After contemplating his life choices he decided to click on it and take a look at what that fine specimen of an Alphas wants from him.

**Channie~**   
_hey, sorry if the boys made u uncomfortable._   
_its just_   
_damn,_   
_u r really pretty_

**Baekhyun**   
_gchgsdsujtuzkswd_   
_shush_   
_please_   
_I don’t wanna hear it >//>_   
_and theres no need for you to apologize_   
_Luhan should._   
_I really hate him sometimes_

**Channie~**   
_just telling u the truth_   
_cant believe you’re an virgin either_   
_ok_   
_sorry I shut up,_   
_fsgasd_

**Baekhyun**   
_CHANYEOL_   
_NOT U TOO_   
_ITS ENOUGH THAT LUHAN TEASES ME ABOUT IT_   
_sorry for the caps >>_

**Channie~**   
_I don’t wanna tease you_   
_I am just telling u how it is_   
_you are darn gorgeous._   
_the alphas and betas must be all over you_

**Baekhyun**   
_infact, no_   
_they aren’t_   
_cause they just want a mindless bitch_   
_also_   
_I would have to leave my house to get them_   
_“all over me”_   
_and no._   
_I am in a happy relationship with my pc_   
_but talking about gorgeous_   
_how many gentleman and ladies are up your ass_   
_because sir_   
_u look like legit catfish_

**Channie~**   
_STAHP_   
_I am blushing baek_   
_aint funny._   
_and yes, there are some_   
_but I am not into one night stands_   
_sure I got my experiences but nothing more_   
_I am an hopeless romantic after all_   
_So if I come back to korea and we hang out_   
_I have to protect you from horney people?_   
_no worries, got ya_

**Baekhyun**   
_“I am an hopless romantic”_   
_u forgot to add “with a dirty mind”_   
_bc sir,_   
_never met a romantic who has such an dirty mind like u_   
_Sehun and Jongin seem to have an bad influence on you_   
_afskjgkesjgiskfdkg_   
_u don’t need to protect me_   
_no one will approach me anyway_

**Channie~**   
_ah yes, those two_   
_sometimes I would love to choke them_   
_just so they shut up_   
_I am not the only one with a dirty mind_   
_who is sitting in a house of glass shouldn’t throw with rocks Baek ;)_   
_And I beg to differ_   
_bc if I wouldn’t knew you, and I would see you on the streets_   
_I would definitely hit on you_

**Baekhyun**   
_CHANYEOL_   
_STAHP_   
_STAHP_   
_I TRY TO STUDY_   
_fsdjngnsdfjkgf_   
_istg_   
_choke them? Kinky sir._   
_be careful they might like it_   
_anyway, see you._   
_I really have to study_

**Channie~**   
_Nah, I wont shut up_   
_still gonna tell u that you’re pretty_   
_also yes._   
_I can be a kinky son of a bitch_   
_but I know how to behave_   
_unlike those idiots_   
_anyway_   
_enjoy studying!_   
_I am gonna go to bed bc I have an early class_   
_see ya Baekie!! Sleep well! Catch them Z’s later on_

Baekhyun did not respond to that. What was wrong with this man? And why was he a blushing mess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well enjoy, another one!  
> Baekhyun is whipppppped!!


	3. Muscles, scents and late night talks

**Channie ~ <3**   
_Oi, cupcake_   
_I need your help real quick_   
_u awake?_   
_Pleaseeee_   
_I need you booooooooy_   
  


**Baekhyun**   
_Cupcake? Wtf_   
_u really do need help_   
_Whassup_   
_how may I be of service?_

**Channie ~ <3**   
_Yay u r alive!!!!_   
_Its just a quick question really_

**Baekhyun**   
_yes sadly I am_   
_cant answer your question if you wont tell me your question_

**Channie ~ <3**   
_Oh right, lol_   
_sorry_   
_might’ve had a few shots too much hehe~~~_   
_Tell me a color_   
_it’s a very important_

**Baekhyun**   
_How can a color be that important that u wake me up lol_

**Channie~ <3**   
_I’ll tell ya after u tell me the color_   
_please Baekie_   
_u get icecream when I am back in korea_   
_its REALLY important_

**Baekhyun**   
_u got me at icecream_   
_so u really wanna meet up when u r back to hang out with nerds like me?_   
_Red._

**Channie~ <3**   
_Obviously, duh_   
_especially cute ones like you_   
_could spend my whole existence with me_   
_alright_   
_red it is_   
_see ya!!!_

**Baekyhun**   
_CHANYEOL_   
_WHAT THE FUCK_   
_YOU CANT LEAVE ME LIKE THAT_   
_stfu I aint cute_   
_why red_   
_Chanyeol??_   
_Channie???_   
_Yoda?????????????????????_   
_??????????????????????_   
_WHY RED_   
_ANSWER ME YOU RETARD_   
_Fucking MERCY MAIN_   
_.__._   
_I really do I hate u_   
_okay be like that_   
_drunken peeps sheesh_

To be fair. Baekhyun was kind of scared of what to expect as soon as that idiot was answering him. Why the fuck would a color be that important? It’s just a color anyway.  
When the other didn’t answered for the next hour, Baekhyun decided to take a shower before going to university. While he was getting ready, his phone vibrated. The omega took the phone to check, but was disappointed when he saw that it wasn’t Yoda responding to him.

**Luhoe~**   
_Oi_   
_Oi_   
_Oi_   
_Oi_   
_BOIY_   
_IMPORTANT_   
_VERY IMPORTANT_   
_MAYDAY_   
_MAYDAY_

**Baekhyun**   
_What is it_   
_Sehun sended u a dick pic?_   
_If so, I don’t wanna see._

**Luhoe~**   
_sadly no._   
_Two things._   
_Red pill or the blue pill?_

**Baekhyun**   
_What is wrong with all of you and your weird questions today?!_   
_What kind of pills now?_   
_Jesus_   
_Red_

**Luhoe~**   
_The pills were a reference u movie noob_   
_anyway_   
_okay so_   
_I hope you’re free on the winter holidays_   
_cause we r gonna party_   
  


**Baekhyun**   
_uhm yes?_   
_Why_   
_with who_   
_u know I don’t like parties_   
_you know I cant handle alcohol very well_

**Luhoe**   
_Oh darling u gonna love it_   
_Believe me’_   
_Sehun invited all of us over when he is back, to party at his parents’ house,_   
_to celebrate that we all met_   
_and maybe_   
_just maybe_   
_I get some nice alpha to fuck me_

**Baekhyun**   
_the last part was tmi_   
_ok I guess_   
_don’t know if I want that_

**Luhoe~**   
_Oh boi_   
_CHANYEOL WILL BE THERE_   
_MAYBE YOU FINALLY GET YOUR FIRST KISS_   
_OR ATLEAST YOUR FIRST ALPHA HUG WHICH ISNT FROM FUCKING MIN_   
_And cant you just be happy for me?_

**Baekhyun**   
_excuse u, I have other friends aswell_   
_and being hugged, kissed or fucked doesn’t define me u hoe_   
_Well Stupid Yoda would be the only reason I would proably not try to kill you_   
_oh, and soo_   
_but_   
_I don’t wanna see you eat Sehuns face infront of my beer_   
_so what was the blue pill?_

**Luhan~**   
_well, anyway_   
_aint wanna fite u cause I don’t wanna make u cry bby boo_   
_I was stalking Sehuns Instagram_   
_and that’s how I found yodas_   
_and I found nice pictures from their beach trip from like 2 yrs ago_   
_I am such a good friend that I am doing all the research for u right?_   
_call me the fbi_   
_Anyway_   
_wanna see some treat?!??!_

**Baekhyun**   
_I only call u hoe_   
_anyway, shoot_   
_probably will take time til I respond cause I just made it to class_   
_see ya in 90 minutes or so_   
_I hate those long classes istg_

He threw his phone back into his bag as soon as he sat down on his usual seat in class. Baekhyun tried his best to listen to the professor, but he had to admit that he was kind of curious of what Luhan found. So, easier said than done, Baekhyun wasn’t listening a lot to the current topic, which will lead to more studying back home, but he couldn’t really care less. His Chinese friend certainly peaked his interest.

After what felt like an eternity and Baekhyun wondering why he even is attending university for just one class, when he could just watch it online at home, the class was finally over. His fingers were itching to check his phone, but he told himself to just check it at home when he is in his save space called bedroom.

After a good twenty-minute bus ride home, he arrived. Before checking his phone, the omega decided to make himself some dinner and hot cocoa, to have enough nutrition’s before Luhan bombarded him with any information or bullshit. After he ate, he decided to check his phone, feeling kind of nervous.

**Luhoe~**   
_HEHHEHEHE_   
_JUST WRITE ME WHEN YOU’RE HOME_

**Baekhyun**   
_well that would be now_   
_so what is it_

_**Luhoe~**  
Enjoy some shirtless gamer ;)))_

_  
  
_

When Baekhyun received the pictures, he didn’t really know how or what to respond, because he always imagined Chanyeol not as muscular? Sure, he wasn’t ripped, but the man was really fit. He didn’t know how long he stared at the pictures, but after a while he responded to Luhan.

**Baekhyun**   
_ok_   
_ok_   
_I can handle that_   
_not_   
_what the hell_   
_lu_   
_why u do this to me_

**Luhoe** _  
u welcome  
also  
I found a picture of our bois from like a year ago  
didn’t know that yoda had white hair once_

__

_Yoda must be a good listener, like_   
_look at those ears_

**Baekhyun**   
_lol_   
_shut up_   
_at least he doesn’t look like a fuck boy_

**Luhoe~**   
_fair_   
_point taken_   
_BUT_   
_therefore he looks like a cry baby_

**Baekhyun**   
_cant see how that is a bad thing_   
_I rather have someone who is able to show feelings than someone_   
_I would be scared of fucking around when he’s bored_   
_good thing we know that Sehun is just a big baby_

**Luhoe**   
_a HOT baby_   
_like really really hot_   
_anyway, gonna leave u with the muscles_   
_imma having dinner with Yixing_

**Baekhyun**   
_say hi_   
_and enjoy_

After their conversation ended, he couldn’t help but to check if Chanyeol had checked his messages, but he didn’t. A look on the clock showed him that he should start to check out todays lesson again and take some notes. While he was doing that, he kept glancing to his phone, but when he was sure that the other made it home and probably passed out from the alcohol a message arrived from said person.

**Channie <3 ~**   
_u love my mercy_   
_anywayyyyyyy_   
_promised to tell u why I asked u for a color right?_

**Baekhyun**   
_OH; yoda is alive_   
_and is bothering to answer me_   
_what is this madness_   
_and yes, I actually really appreciate your mercy_   
_so_   
_why red._   
_tell_

**Channie <3~** _  
Wont tell  
but will show  
and thanks bby, I love your widowmaker too ;)  
_

__

_Thanks for deciding my hair color_   
_u like it?:P_

**Baekhyun**   
_actually yes_   
_I do_   
_looks good on you_   
_but imma miss your bubblegum hair_

**Channie~**   
_yeah_   
_Same_   
_but I lost a bet so they told me to ask u for a color without telling u the reasoning_   
_yes my friends are assholes like that_   
_and like to make me suffer_   
_u were my savior_   
_bet sehun hoped for green or something_   
_thanks for choosing red_   
_whatcha doing_

**Baekhyun**   
_kind of know those kind of friends_   
_(Luhan….)_   
_But we still love our friends I guess_   
_sometimes at least_   
_oh, Studying_   
_I hate my life_

__

_but u should sleep_   
_its late for u isn’t it?_

**Chanyeol**   
_ye I should_   
_but I like writing with u_   
_also_   
_we are probably gonna be back home in korea on the 21st of December_   
_so u ready for ice cream on the 22nd?_

**Baekhyun**   
_yup, I should be free_   
_but u sure u wanna meet up a day directly after you are back?_   
_u’ll be jetlagged af_   
_awwww_   
_but still_   
_I wont run away, u should sleep_   
_I’ll still be here after u went to bed and woke up fresh and sober_

**Channie <3~**   
_Well the amount of alcohol I had, wont make me feel fresh in the morning lol_   
_well if u face time with me_   
_we can discuss this topic_   
_talk for a bit_   
_and then I can fall asleep to your sweet voice ;)_

**Baekhyun**   
_what sweet voice lol_   
_well I can probably take a break_   
_already studied for like_   
_uh_   
_two hours_

After Baekhyun sended his last messages, Chanyeol called him in an instant. He accepted. As the connection stabilized, Baekhyun stared at a grinning Chanyeol with his new red hair, laying on his bed in a muscle shirt, and be the gods with Baekhyun, after seeing those pictures today he noticed that Chanyeol gained some more muscle. A small hue of red painted his cheeks but he couldn’t help but give a teasing comment to hide his giddiness.  
“Are you still drunk? Your grin like the fucking cheshire cat.”, which to Chanyeol responded quickly, still with this grin of his. “Yes, I am wasted, but I still like talking to you. So, to come to your question from the chat earlier. I’ll be jetlagged, but I can handle that. Also, I don’t want to miss the opportunity to finally meet you in real life. Want to see if you are as cute in real life as you are in pictures.”, the last sentenced was added with a wink. Baekhyun’s blush intensified, and he rolled his eyes in a kind of annoying manner.

“You are awfully flirtatious when you are drunk Chanyeol. A healthy sleep rhythm is important, especially when you are having such a time jump from the different time zones.”, he tried to argument.  
  
“Well, if it’s you I am always flirtatious. And Baek, we are gamers. We don’t have a normal sleep rhythm, plus we are students. Two types of people who are known for not having a normal sleep rhythm and for having a really unhealthy lifestyle.”, Chanyeol responded sheepishly and added “Did Lu already tell you about Sehun’s little idea?”

“Yes, he did. But I don’t know if I’ll join that. Luhan is dangerous when he is drunk. Also, I don’t want to see him eat Sehun’s face. Their sexual tension when we are in voice chat is so obvious and I really don’t want to find out what happens when they meet in real life. That’s a thing that is going to explode.”, Baekhyun murmured. “Anyway, Channie, you should sleep.”

The red head smiled happily on the other end of the call and changed his position, the rustling of bedsheets was heared when he changed positions. His head was now planted on the pillow, his left cheek being squished and the blanket was pulled up to his chin. “Soon. Talk to me some more. I really love your voice, its soothing. It sounds like honey running down a jar of honey, like the one Winnie puh has. And I really like that nickname.” – “Channie? Well. I have saved you like that in my phone. It was quicker to type than Chanyeol. And no comment to the HunHan situation?”, Baekhyun asked with a raised eyebrow and leaned back into his chair, pulling his legs up to his chest. “Well, I wouldn’t say that my voice sounds like honey, Mr. Firewood.”

A laugh escaped Chanyeols mouth. “Mr. Firewood? How did you come up with that name?”, he asked, also raising an eyebrow to match Baekhyun’s expression. “Your voice sounds like honey; I can’t explain why. Its just so soft and smooth I don’t know. Just like your skin. And to the HunHan phenomena. Let them be. I guess those idiots found each other, and are both probably in desperate need of getting laid. At least Luhan. You should see how much Sehun is blushing as soon as Luhan flirts with him. By the way, you are saved as Baekie, so I kind of understand that problem.”, he said softly.

“The smooth skin is called snow app, thank you very much though. Well, your voice sounds timber and warm, like firewood, also your hair is red now so it’s kind of fitting I guess?”, he added and looked into Chanyeols eyes through the camera “Yeah, Luhan is on the prowl of cock, I don’t know how he survives his heats without an Alpha to bang him.”, he said in thought “But I really don’t want to imagine this. I still don’t understand what’s so great about sex anyway. Its just sweaty and I don’t know. Also, it seems quite hurtful to have dick stuffed up your asshole.”, the omega added with a shrug.

Chanyeol just laughed and it took a good minute for him to calm down, while Baekhyun watched him judging with his eyebrows raised. “Sorry Sorry”, the Alpha responded grinning, but tired. “Well, Luhan probably uses toys to help him out. Oh, and sorry that I laughed, its just so cute that you think about it that way, which shows that you’re really a virgin. Which isn’t a bad thing!”, Chanyeol added quickly. “Usually omegas who never mated with someone, or had sex in the first place can handle their heats without masturbation or an Alpha. Also, Sex is great. Yes, it is sweaty and I am sure it hurts, but when you’re in the mood I don’t think that matters that much, also, you produce slick and if your Alpha prepares you correctly and also uses some lube, it shouldn’t hurt as badly as you might assume. At least I never got any complaints.”, he explained softly and casual, like they were just talking about the weather. “One thing I am curious about, if you don’t mind me asking of course, did you ever had your first kiss?”

The last question took Baekhyun by surprise and he turned into a scarlet red, he bit his lip thinking about how to answer that. “No... I eh… I’ve never had my first kiss actually. People usually don’t talk to me, especially I mostly only leave the house to go eat and stuff with Luhan, and that boy takes all the eyes. I mean, he is beautiful, I won’t judge anyone who takes a second look or more than that and just completely ignore my existence in the first place. If an Alpha talks to me, it’s usually in like a weird manner and I just don’t answer him. Some of you are really pushy, and I don’t like that. Like, no means no, you know? Also, most of them had a weird scent which I really did not like. You could say, that I’ve never met someone who would be able to calm me with his scent.” He answered softly “Its just… I don really know how to explain it? Sure, Scent isn’t everything I know, but how can I be with someone which scent gives me anxiety, smells weird or is just… I don’t know. Some scents give me really weird vibes sometimes. I hope you get what I am trying to say here.”, Baekhyun added.

“Yes, I know what you speak of.”, Chanyeol smiled softly. “I kind of feel you in that way. I, for example, don’t like flower scents that much. Sure, flowers smell nice and stuff but if I want to smell that, I just buy a bouquet and put that in my flat. Oh yes, the weird vibes, believe me a lot of Omegas have that too. What kind of scents do you like? If you don’t mind me asking that.”, the Alpha responded softly.

Baekhyun wasn’t taken aback, because he kind of expected that question. “Well, its hard to describe, I don’t like fruity smells which could be because of my own. But the own scent always smells weird am I right? Also, like very sweet scents on Alphas, like they got dumped into a chocolate bath mixed with the typical masculine sub note is kind of off putting, it’s really hard to explain. I really do like nature – like smells. Like rain or wood for example. What kind of scents do you like then, hm?”, Baekhyun asked interested and he kind of regretted for basically showing how interested he is in knowing that.

As soon as Baekhyun described his own smell as fruity, the huge smile never wavered also when the talk about nature like smells came up, the hint of excitement replaced the tired gleam of Chanyeol’s eyes. “Well, that interesting Cupcake. I really do love fruity smells. Especially, apple and strawberry. To be honest with you, I am kind of excited to find out for myself how you smell now, so I kind of apologize in advance for the coming party. When I am drunk, I am very very clingy.”, Chanyeol answered honestly with a small smirk. “Well, my Exes told me I smell like freshly fallen rain in summer, with a minty but also masculine note. Really hard to explain. Its kind of fresh, but not really you know? You should really find out on your own, can’t explain it that well”, and with that Chanyeol had the audacity to wink at him.  
  
“First of all. Did you just winked at me? Second of all. Why the fuck do you call me cupcake, Yoda?”, Baekhyun said confused at the last question, while simultaneously trying to hide his excitement for that scent, because it indeed sounded great. “Well, you’ll find out what kind of fruit I am then, because I won’t tell you, I will show you.” Baekhyun used the same sentence Chanyeol used in regard of the question why he wanted to have a color out of the blue. “Also, you are already awfully flirty via phone and text, I am somehow scared to find out what happens when you’re drunk and in the same room as me. Really contemplating if I want to find that out.”, he said concerned but also teasing. Baekhyun really couldn’t understand why Chanyeol was flirting with him that much. He wasn’t special, he wasn’t as good looking as Luhan. He was just average.

“Don’t worry, I still have some self-control left when I’m drunk. But Baek, I really can’t help it, I kind of love it how flustered it makes you. I can stop if you want? Don’t want to make you to uncomfortable.”, Chanyeol said honest and with a loving smile on his lips, the tiredness was back and Baekhyun decided that it would be best that the Alpha should get some rest. Before he could say anything though, Chanyeol suddenly pouted. “Baekie, that’s unfair, I told you my scent, why won’t you tell me yours?”, to which Baekhyun just replied smugly “The best things in life are the ones, where you don’t know what to expect.”, why he was feeling so bold, Baekhyun really didn’t knew. But he knew that he wouldn’t respond to his first question because he doesn’t know how. Yes, he liked the compliments that Chanyeol gave him, but they also confuse him greatly.

“You should sleep though. Its late and you should really get the alcohol out of your system.”, Baekhyun spoke softly. “So, I wish you a good night and hope you have a great rest. And don’t forget to drink a lot in the morning!”, he added smiling. Obviously Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun was uncomfortable with all his flirting. “I’ll stop annoying you with my flirting then, don’t worry. And yes, thats probably a good idea, my eyes are starting to get kind of heavy. So, take care, and we’ll write after I woke up, if you’re not asleep by then. Have a great day Baekhyun.”, Chanyeol showed him a peace sign, and after Baekhyun did the same, Chanyeol hung up with a soft smile.

A few moments later, Baekhyun was still starring at his phone, comprehending all the information that he got from Chanyeol. He couldn’t understand why his heart was always beating so fast as soon as he was talking to the alpha, nor why his words influenced him to the extend that he was a blushing mess that easily.

But a thing that Baekhyun knew was, that he was excited and scared to meet the other. And maybe, just maybe, deep down his heart Baekhyun’s subconscious knew that he felt more than friendship for the other, even though they’ve never met in real life and only talked through the internet. But who understand the way, that our feelings work?

Sometimes, they are just unexplainable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update, I am sorry :'D  
> Work was killing me, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. <3


	4. Cupcakes, Flights and Chanyeol being a flirt

Chanyeol was ecstatic. While packing his luggage for the ride he was listening to some old songs from TVXQ’, singing along and thinking about what he will do when he is back home. When he was honest, he was really excited to see his family again, especially his sister and his nephew. But another person was also on his mind. Baekhyun. The tall alpha was really excited to finally meet his online best friend, whom he likes to tease and flirt with, his reactions were just the cutest.

When they were facetiming the other evening, they talked a lot about their school days, Baekhyun sharing stories on how his friend Minseok always helped him out with bullies, how he met Luhan and Kyungsoo and even about his family. Baekhyun had an older sibling, like Chanyeol. Like Chanyeols sister, Baekhyuns brother already had a kid of his own, but Baekhyun sees them rarely because his brother and wife moved to Tokyo a few years ago. They even shared pictures of their nephews and agreeing that if they are older, they want to set them up together.

After Chanyeol finished packing, he had an hour more until he had to leave for the airport where he’ll meet up with Jongin and Sehun. When he checked his phone Chanyeol saw that he had a message from Baekhyun. Excited he opened the app to check out what his cupcake needs.

**Baekie uwu <3**   
_Oi Yoda_   
_Whatcha doin?_

**Chanyeol**   
_Well hello cupcake_   
_just finished packing  
  
  
_   
_and what are you doing?_

**Baekie uwu <3**   
_you’ll never stop calling me cupcake huh?_   
_what would my flavour be anyway?_   
_I don’t think there are bitter cupcakes_   
_Waiting for my mom to finish taking a shower_   
_we wanted to watch a movie_   
_u excited to be back home?_

**Chanyeol**   
_u look cute like a cupcake and u even act cute_   
_so no, never_   
_you’re stuck with being my cupcake ;)  
_ _Well, u aint bitter for starters._   
_I dunno your scent yet, but I would imagine strawberry with some nice cream ontop_   
_Oh! And a cheery on top!_   
_obviously_   
_can’t wait to see my family again and to see MY cupcake again :P_

**Baekie uwu <3**   
_afksogjkadjgik_   
_can u stop_   
_u make me seem very sweet, so sorry to disappoint yoda_   
_yes, I am also excited to see you but_   
_I aint no cupcake_   
_I am Baekhyun_   
_anyway_   
_keep me updated,_   
_if I don’t catch you before you arrive at the airport_   
_have a good flight_   
_and please don’t die_

**Chanyeol**   
_aww, will u miss me?_   
_if I die?_   
_and you are a cupcake_   
_read my message above_   
_that explains why :P_   
_Yes, I’ll try not to jump of the plane,_   
_don’t worry your beautiful head about it ;) <3_

Baekhyun didn’t responded to the last message, so Chanyeol decided to clean his flat for the remaining forty-five minutes, and when the time came to make his way to the airport, he ordered a cab and enjoyed the ride. While he did this, he checked his Instagram and saw that he got an DM from someone he never expected to hear from again. He contemplated if he should even click on it, but being the good human being he was, he clicked on it.  
  


**xx.Sojee.Moon.xx**   
_Hey Yeollie,_   
_I don’t know if you even read this but I heard that you are coming back to Korea over the holidays?_   
_Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you would like to talk maybe?_   
_I know I wasn’t the best person, but I kind of want to have at least a REAL talk with you._   
_I can understand if you don’t want to, but I would really appreciate it._   
_Just tell me a yes or no_   
_have a nice day._   
_I miss you…_   
  


To say that Chanyeol was shocked, was an understatement. He was… confused? He was reading the text over and over again, and decided in the end to give her an answer.

**ParkCYx**   
_uhm hi_   
_I don’t know, if I am honest._   
_Like, a lot of things happened, and I am not sure if I am ready to face that yet_   
_I’ll let you know when I am back_   
_close to the airport y’know_   
_so it’s a maybe, not a yes or no._   
_have a nice day._

  
**xx.Sojee.Moon.xx**   
_don’t worry!!!_   
_I can completely understand that._   
_Just wanted to at least apologize in person you know._   
_have a good flight then Yeollie <3_

Chanyeol didn’t answered that. He got out of the cab soon after, payed the driver and went to the front of the airport where he was greeted by Sehun and Jongin. Jongin just smiled at him teasingly, threw an arm around his shoulder and started walking with him towards the entrance. “You ready to finally meet Baekhyunnie?”, he asked in a teasing manner to which Chanyeol responded with a cheeky smile. “Obviously, I can’t wait. Wasn’t that excited to be back in a long time. You happy to finally see satan in person?”, to which Jongin just smirked, but didn’t answered. His excitement was evident in the sparkle of his dark orbs.

They checked in and waited to board their plane, so Chanyeol took the chance to send Baekhyun a picture.

**Chanyeol**   
_We arrived! Gonna board the plane soon_   
_can’t wait to see you cupcake ;)  
_   
  
  
_Hope you enjoy your evening with your mom <3_   
_greetings from the unknown internet guy ;)_

**Baekie uwu <3**   
_stop yoda_   
_yeah she just smiled_   
_you’re not unknow, she knows who you are_

**Chanyeol**   
_oh? She knows me?_   
_Talking a lot about me?_   
_Didn’t know you talked to your mom about me lol_

**Baekie uwu <3**   
_the times you made me laugh loudly at night kinda asked for it_   
_so yeah_   
_She knows that I have a Korean friend in LA, who is originally from Seoul_   
_she also said she wants to meet you to tell you to not make me laugh that loudly at night_   
_you know beauty sleep and all_   
_and other stuff.. but that aint important_

**Chanyeol**   
_I am sure your mom is as good looking as you_   
_so she doesn’t need it I guess_   
_lol whats the other stuff?!_   
_but yeah I’ll try_   
_So we’re boarding now!_   
_I’ll write you as soon as I am at Incheon Airport :D_

And so, the three Alphas boarded the plane. Of course, being from rich families they flew first class, and Chanyeol slept most of the flight to not be that jetlagged.  
After thirteen hours they arrived, and Chanyeol felt at least rested enough to survive ‘til the evening. Sehun and Jongin on the other hand seemed dead. They were probably talking the whole ride or were watching movies instead of taking a rest. After they got their luggage and everything the went on to their way home, of course Chanyeol took a second to take another picture. Why he did it, he didn’t know, but he somehow wanted to prove to Baekhyun that he was really here and that he was really excited to meet him.  
  
 **Baekie uwu <3**  
 _uff_  
 _you really are a shameless flirt_  
 _anyway_  
 _the movie is over now and I’ll sleep_  
 _I guess you’ll read this when you arrived_  
 _so welcome home I guess?_  
 _I might tell u later. U know how moms are_  
 _Good night Channie_

  
  
_and there is the next morning I guess_   
_G’day_   
_you still alive? No plane crashing?_   
_Dunno how to explain my mom that LA Mystery dude said hi_   
_to some mermaids and is no living under the sea with Sebastian_   
  


**Chanyeol**   
  
_yes we just arrived!_   
_and yes we are alive_   
_Sadly no crashing in the sea. And no meeting Ariel for me_   
_BUT I can meet u soon and that’s WAY better ;)_   
_hope you slept well cupcake_   
_anyway, my dad is picking us up_   
_and then I’ll probably annoy my mom and Yoora, so I will write you tonight_   
_finally the same time zone :D_   
_and thanks for blessing me with your beauty after an long flight! ;) <3_

And so, it happened. Chanyeol got picked up by his father, which drove the alphas home. When Jongin and Sehun savely were brought home the two men went on their journey to drive back home.  
The day went on, Chanyeol got crushed by the hugs from his family and they talked a lot and also had very nice dinner.  
After that he went up to his bedroom, and took a long shower, thinking about Baekhyun and then changed to get ready for bed. He just wanted to lay down and talk to Baekhyun, he can’t wait for their ice-cream date tomorrow.  
  
 **Baekie uwu <3**  
 _Chanyeol._  
 _That’s called a filter. Filter make most people Beautiful._  
 _glad you survived_  
 _have fun with your fam!! :)_

**Chanyeol**   
_u r still gorgeous_   
_filter or not, so deal with my compliments cupcake_   
  
_I am in Bed now, u wanna facetime to plan our date tomorrow?;)_

**Baekie uwu <3**   
_ye, just call me_   
_I am in bed too tho_   
_so I look like a dead fish, deal with it._

Without further ado, Chanyeol called Baekhyun in an instant.

“You look like death, Channie.”, Baekhyun stated matter of fact the first second he saw the other. Chanyeol just responded with a weak smile “Well, I want to see how you look like after a thirteen-hour flight cupcake. But you could probably rock eyebags better than anyone else.” – “The Cupcake again huh? Anyway, which time will be the best for you tomorrow? You look like you need a lot of sleep.”, Baekhyun answered, slightly concerned.

“Any time after 10 a.m. sounds fine with me. Do you have any preferences? Or any place in mind you would like to go to? Didn’t ate ice-cream in like three years here in Korea, so I sadly can’t recommend a place where we could go.”, the red head said honestly. For a second, Baekhyun did not respond, seemingly thinking about where they could go, but when an idea shot through his head Chanyeol just smiled because the others eyes lit up like a lightbulb.

“Actually, yes, I know a place. A friend of Minseok owns it actually. It’s called Twilight, and it’s very close to the park beside the Han river on the west side. The one with the big playground and the old big tree. I can send you the coordinates if you want. It would be a good location to meet up and then we could take a walk over to the café.”, Baekhyun tried to explain but the only thing Chanyeol heard was Twilight and instantaneously had that garbage vampire movie in his head. “Uhm, so yeah, send me the location I’ll drive there anyway so won’t take too long, I guess? Depending on the traffic. But what’s more important: Twilight? Really?”, he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Baekhyun looked confused to say the least. “What’s wrong with the name? And yes, I’ll send the location to you later, after the call. We can meet at the old ass big tree; you really can’t miss it. It’s like, huge.” – “Well, did you never watched that trash movie? If not, we will definitely watch it, but every time we cringe, we need to take a shot, I promise you that you’ll be dead under the table after part 1. Well it depends on how tall you are, I guess. There are also old trees that are small you know.”, Chanyeol responded while rolling onto his stomach, having his pillow now squished under his chin.

“A tree, which is like, I don’t know 15 meters high is huge Channie. Do we have to drink though? I don’t like alcohol that much.”, Baekhyun asked the last question with furrowed eyebrows. Chanyeol couldn’t help but to take a chance to throw a little flirt in there. “Well, there are other options.”, the taller winked at the other and a big smirk was displayed on his features. “Anyway, you never answered one of my questions via text cupcake, and I am curious. What _other stuff_ did your mom say?” he asked with a now raised eyebrow.

Baekhyun was shuffling more into his blanket when he suddenly stopped at that question and red hue made his way up from his neck to his cheeks. Certainly, he wasn’t expecting Chanyeol to bring that up again, and Chanyeol noted that he found the others blush very adorable. He wouldn’t mind seeing the others red cheeks more often. “So, mind telling me cupcake?”, he pressed further in a playful matter. “It isn’t really that important…”, Baekhyun mumbled into his pillow. “But you know I am a very curious person and I hope you know that you can tell me everything.” Chanyeol shot back calmly. “So come on, you piqued my interest.”, he added with a soft smile.

The omega on the other end of the screen just sighed in defeat. “Promise me you won’t laugh. God, this will turn into me rambling I can already sense it.?”- “Promise. And I don’t mind so just let it out. Share your thoughts with me that are going through that pretty head of yours.”, Chanyeol answered softly. Baekhyun took a deep breath, either for preparing his rambling or to stop himself from blushing even more, Chanyeol could just speculate. “Actually, my mom thinks because I’ve never had an available alpha friend that close, that there is more. You know how Moms are, they always like to press into matters which aren’t really their place. Also, Luhan mentioning that all of our new friends look like models, including you, made her even more excited. I guess she just really wants another grandkid. She was so excited when Bomin was born, and now she likes presses me to get a mate because my brother is happily married in another country and she can’t really see her first grandkid that often except on holidays when my brother got a day off and stuff you know.”, he explained.

“Well, Luhan certainly was talking about Sehun and Jongin cause those boys could easily model for Gucci and stuff. I am just a normal dude who got blessed with long limbs, I guess. But I know what you’re talking about. My mom is annoying me as well, just not as much as yours probably because Jibeom is just down the street if she wants to see him. That’s just how mothers are Baekhyun, some more, some less. So, don’t you worry, I can handle it if she bombardes me with questions.”, he said calmly, with a yawn at the end while rolling back on the side and taking his other pillow in the arm like he was hugging another person.

Baekhyun seemed to notice. “Quite cuddly when tired huh? You should sleep, you big baby.”, he said with a soft laugh and Chanyeol just grinned. “Actually yes, to both statements. I am a koala bear and I like to cuddle with stuff when falling asleep. No human here, so I have to abuse the pillow. Want to trade places with it?”, Chanyeol smirked back with a raised eyebrow.

The omega just rolled his eyes. “Back at the flirting huh? You never stop. Anyway, good night Channie! Let me know if you ever awake from your slumber tomorrow. Bye!” he said quickly and hung up with a more visible blush crossing his face. Chanyeol just smiled. Instead of being upset that he couldn’t wish the other a good night as well, he just opened the chat and typed him his good night wishes.

**Chanyeol**   
_Well, you know me I guess._   
_Cant help but to flirt with you when your reactions are so precious_   
_Also, didn’t answered my question again._   
_I wouldn’t mind cuddling you tho_   
_Anyway, good night._   
_See you tomorrow cupcake!_   
_Sweet dreams ;)_

Chanyeol layed his phone aside and turned of the lights. After he closed his eyes, the world of sleep took him in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long to update :(  
> Work was killing me, life was annoying and Blizzard released Shadowlands. So yeah.  
> I try to update as soon as possible again!  
> Dont worry, this Fanfiction wont be abandoned. I will finish it, even if it is the last thing I do.
> 
> Also, if you are bored and you have time you can add me on LINE. I need friends and i am bored plus u can annoy me to update there. My ID is sheilomae
> 
> Also, thank you if you've read til here. I love you and keep being awesome.  
> 'til next time; and i hope you're excited for the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Widowmaker - A sniper  
> Mercy - A healer  
> Tank - Someone who stands in front and protects the team, the frontline so to speak  
> Battle.net app - App from Blizzard were you can start all your games(like steam basicly) and also chat with friends
> 
> The other chapters will be longer, because the first one is just there to set the scene!  
> I hope you'll like it enjoy! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
